1. Technology Field
The present invention relates to a data protecting method and a mobile communication device using the same and a memory storage device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of mobile communication technologies, features of smart phones have been constantly enhanced. Thus, people have tended more and more to record their daily events with smart phones. Particularly, the capacity of memory cards used in smart phones has been continuously increasing so that more data can be stored in these memory cards. For example, one can take pictures by using the camera function of a smart phone and store the pictures in the smart phone to browse them later on. Or, one can use a smart phone to record personal data, such as diaries, travel journals, and itineraries.
As mentioned above, smart phones are very powerful in the processing of personal data. However, if a smart phone is lost, the data stored therein may be misappropriated or even illegally distributed. Thus, how to prevent personal data from being misappropriated when a smart phone is lost is a major subject in the industry.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.